


Caught in a Fairy Tale

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Fairy Tales, Fluff, M/M, episode 407
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's got no reason to think his little fairy tale to a baby will come back to haunt him. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of silly fluff that I needed to get out of my system. Not related to the coda series, total standalone in an AU universe where Steve and Cath are just friends and Steve and Danny are more. 
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR 407.

Danny closed the file and dropped it into the out box on his desk before he sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Any cop who said they got into their line of work because they liked paperwork needed to be placed on administrative leave and sent for a psych eval. 

At least it was done, and he wouldn't come into the office with it facing him in the morning. He could go home, kick back, and hope they didn't catch a case that kept Danny from sleeping through the night. 

"All done?" 

Danny looked up to find Steve leaning against the door jamb, looking bright eyed and awake, and nowhere near interested in sleep. Of course, Danny thought, catching a particular look in Steve's eyes, there were other ways of relaxing than sleep. They even involved a bed and everything. 

"Yes, paperwork all neatly complied and comprehensible in ways you couldn't begin to comprehend," Danny said.

Steve's brow furrowed. "You realize that sentence was incomprehensible, right?'

"Like I said." 

Steve blinked a few times then shook his head, looking so much like a puppy that Danny had to cough to hide a laugh. "Interested in getting out of here?" Steve asked.

"Are we all going to get some food?"

Steve pushed off the door as he shook his head. "Chin and Catherine took off at the same time," he said, leaning his hip on Danny's desk, those pants that really hid nothing these days right in Danny's eyeline, distracting the hell out of him. "I'm starting to think they might be having a thing."

The way he said 'thing,' like he was biting on a lemon, made Danny laugh again. "Seriously," Danny said, sighing. "How is it that your niece, who can't even talk yet, has a better grasp of humans than you do?"

"What?" 

"Chin's been seeing Lelani, that nurse from the prison. Hello?"

Steve did his rapid blinking thing again. "Oh...that makes sense now."

"How you manage to solve cases sometimes baffles me," Danny teased. Because for all his mocking, Steve was actually a damn decent detective. He just had no idea how to put all the knowledge he had of human interaction into any kind of practical application on the subject.

"Hey, speaking of my niece," Steve said, folding his arms over his chest, so now not only did Danny have the distraction of those hips and everything in between him right in his face, he also had the bulging biceps of doom, which that shirt did nothing to hide, despite the sleeves, if he tried to look above said hips. 

"What about her?" Danny asked, studying one of Steve's shirt buttons carefully.

"She apparently learned a few words with you."

That got Danny's attention back to Steve's face. "What?"

"Yeah, a little big ago she just suddenly said something that sounded like 'black stallion' and followed up with what I'm sure was 'hairy ogre.'"

Danny's eyes flew back to the safety of Steve's buttons. "Huh. No idea where she got that. Certainly not from me. Nope. Not me."

"Really?" Steve's voice was laced with amusement that drew Danny's attention back to his face, his stupidly attractive face, and really, how was that fair? "She seemed certain that the ogre should be much nicer to the handsome prince, and maybe let him ride his stallion occasionally."

Given what was currently staring Danny in the face, the word 'ride' sent him a whole different place. "I, uh...what?"

"Though how she got that the stallion had 528 horsepower was a mystery."

"Okay, who heard me?" Danny said, because even the distraction of Steve flaunting his...everything in Danny's face could only delay him catching on so long.

Steve eyed him for a long moment, clearly enjoying Danny's predicament. "Did I forget to mention that webcam I put in my office?" Steve asked, sounding so innocent it was obvious it was an act. "I put it in when I was getting those envelopes, but never bothered to disable it. It captures any people who come into my office."

That's what Danny got for taking Joan into Steve's office, and hoping, just a little, that she threw up on his desk. Still. "I challenge you to find anything in my story that was a lie," Danny said, standing up, hands coming to rest on his hips. 

"A disgusting, hairy ogre?" Steve raised an eyebrow. "Disgusting?"

"You eat like an ogre," Danny said, shrugging one shoulder. "It's a little disgusting." 

Steve just looked amused. "The prince won all the arguments?"

"Name one argument you've won."

"In your mind? None of them," Steve said. "In reality? Oh, wait, sorry, we were in fairy tale land--now I get it." Steve cocked his head. "Not a match made in Heaven?"

Jesus, how many times had the guy watched the video? Danny barely remembered what he'd said. "Hey, I may have come to accept that Hawaii has its benefits," Danny said, deftly sidestepping the real question, "but it has a long way to go to reach Heaven status."

Steve grinned, and Danny wondered why until he realized what he'd essentially admitted by sidestepping that one. "I have to agree with one part of the story," Steve said, shuffling forward until he was almost pressed against Danny, nothing but a tiny sliver of daylight between them. "The prince is very handsome."

Danny could feel the smile growing on his face, unable to stop it. Thankfully Steve leaned down and captured Danny's lips in a kiss before the smile reached his ears. It didn't do to feed Steve's ego too much. 

"What do you say we get out of here?" Steve muttered against Danny's lips.

"I'd say that the second best sentence out of your mouth since you walked into my office."

He felt Steve's smile before one more kiss, and then Steve pulled back, hand sliding down Danny's arm to lace their fingers together.

Danny let himself be tugged towards the door until a thought occurred to him, and he dug in his heels. "Hang on a second...."

Steve turned and raised an eyebrow. "Really? You want to stop now?"

"Is that webcam always running in your office?"

Steve nodded. "I clear out the memory about once a week, but yeah."

"So the other night, when we, uh...."

"Oh, uh, er..." Steve suddenly found an invisible scuff on the floor very interesting. 

Danny counted to ten. "I trust you have cleared that off the office computer?"

Steve nodded, hazarding a look at Danny through his lashes. "Yes."

Danny sighed and held out his hand. "Flash drive."

"What?"

"Hand it over."

Steve swallowed, trying to look clueless for about three seconds before giving in. "It's at home."

"Okay." Danny pulled on Steve's hand, resuming their path to the doors. 

"Where are we going?" Steve asked, sounding a little worried?

Danny turned around, walking backwards long enough to give Steve a look. "To your place. To watch."

He turned around just as Steve pushed him. "Walk faster."

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
